She called us Hutsky
by ladyknights104
Summary: Starsky finds out that he's pregnant with Hutch's child. Now he must seek the help of his ginger neighbor Jessie to help him through this. But there's another thing...when will he tell hutch? mpreg Slash
1. Jessie

**IT HAD TO BE DONE! Besides, anyone who knows me will know that I have the strange urge to spread mpreg everywhere I go. Sure mainly for Hetalia and Vocaloid but still. Haters can hate and bitches can troll, but not here. If you do I'll unleash Miss Mylottia on you *points to Mylottia in background*. Anyways don't judge me and enjoy!**

Starsky fell backwards onto his couch and dropped what he was holding. This couldn't be happening….it was impossible! But it was happening. On the ground was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Now it wasn't his girlfriends or anything, besides he was secretly dating Hutch. How could this happen? It was impossible by all standards! The test on the floor was his, and it was positive. This isn't the first one he tried either. He had tried three others before this one. The reason why he took the test was from a suggestion of his new neighbor Jessie who was a lesbian. She was also a doctor and for the most part a gypsy. She had just moved in about a week ago and was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of Starsky hurling into his toilet. She had come over to check on him to see if everything was alright but what she saw made her panic. Starsky passed out but when he woke up he was on his couch staring at a girl with frizzy red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She had explained who she was and why she had intruded. She went home only to come back later when Starsky was throwing up _again_. This was a few days ago.

"_Well you're not running a fever." Jessie said as she looked at the thermometer in her hand. "It might be something else but it's definitely not the flu. Could you give me some of your symptoms?"_

_Starsky nodded and sat up from the couch. "Well, I've been really tired lately. I also seem to be hungry a lot more but even though I've cut back on my food intake I still seem to be gaining weight."_

_Jessie watched him intently as he spoke. You could practically see the gears turning in her head._

"_I also seem to be kinda moody lately. Like I'll be fine one minute and then another I'll be angry or something. Do you have any idea what it is?"_

_Jessie paused for a moment as if she were arguing with herself in her head. "Um….not meaning to be nosy but do you have a lover? To be more specific a _male_ lover?" _

_Starsky stared at her with wide eyes. Frantically she shook her head and raised her hands. "Oh don't worry I won't mind if you're gay! I happen to be a lesbian myself so don't worry."_

_Starsky blinked in confusion. She was a lesbian? She didn't really look it. Then again Starsky didn't exactly look like he would be sleeping with another man. "Uh…..yea. Why do you ask?"_

_Jessie paused for a moment and began scribbling things down on her notepad (where did that come from?) before it looked like she came to a conclusion. Or at least that's kinda what it looked like. Jessie's eyes widened and blood shot out of her nose. In a slight panic Starsky asked if she was alright but she shook her head. "Oh I'm fine….just fine." She stuffed some tissues up her nose and said that she would be back in a minute. She went to her apartment and took out a box that she thought she would never have to use. She brought it to Starsky and told him to put it in his bathroom but also keep it hidden. She told him that if his symptoms kept up to use them as directed. _

Starsky never thought that the items in the box were pregnancy tests! But why did she suspect that in the first place? Sure she was a doctor but any sane person would have thought that this was totaled bogus! Starsky ran a hand through his hair. Well, it wasn't like taking another test would help, he already took four! But that was only a urine test so he would have to get a blood test to be positive. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could go to a regular doctor! They would be suspicious and if his results came back positive he would be under a microscope! There was only one person that he could really trust with this right now and that was Jessie, the lesbian gypsy next door who also happened to be a doctor, and to top that he had only known her for what, a week? A few days? This was all so crazy. But he didn't really have any other options. But there was another thing poking at his mind, _Hutch_. It was more than obvious that Hutch was the father. What could he say? What would he say? How would Hutch react? Would he even believe him? If it were Starsky he sure wouldn't believe it. But he would eventually begin to show and it would be more than obvious. Plus the whole thing with work, his friends, his family, what would they think? Could he even tell them? Sure he could take some time off from work while he was pregnant but what about after that? An abortion would be the smart thing to do but there was NO WAY he was going to do that! He heard the click of a door outside and jumped for his door. He looked over and saw that Jessie was just in the process of opening her door. That's all he really saw before he yanked her into his apartment and closed the door causing Jessie to drop what sounded like groceries in the hall. Once processing what had happened Jessie looked at him wide-eyed for a moment but then put her hands on her hips.

"I probably already know but why did you forcefully bring me into your apartment?" she asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Starsky grabbed her wrist and led her over to the couch. She quickly sat down and watched as he gathered up the tests that she gave him. Starsky slammed the tests on the coffee table. There was a slightly awkward silence as Jessie looked over the tests. Once seeing that they were all positive she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as blood began to drip from her nose.

"I knew it."

Starsky was a little baffled by this. "What do you mean that you knew it?"

Jessie leisurely took some tissues out of her coat pocket and dabbed her nose. "I knew it as in I knew what was wrong with you. I guess I should congratulate you and Hutch."

"Wait what do you mean-….." Starsky paused for a moment wondering if he heard her right. "Why did you bring up Hutch?"

She looked up at him as if it was obvious. "I read the paper, plus a few of my family members have passed through here plenty of times. I of course travel on my own because they were against me getting an education in something like this and because I did not want to marry and become a useless house wife. It's also because I am a lesbian but I would prefer not to talk about it."

Starsky blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute, what I meant was how did you know that we were….you know."

Jessie shook her head. "It's called gossip and it travels fast. Not to mention that I am a _helpless_ romantic so I spotted it right away. You'd be surprised on how similar books and real life are. By the way I've been calling you two "Hutsky" if that's alright with you. Ehh….I don't care."

Starsky starred at her for a moment trying to process what she said before speaking. "Yea…but this was only a urine test. If I had a blood test then we would know for sure, right?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes, but you can't exactly walk into an office and ask for one so we'll have to do this a different way." Jessie stood up from the couch. "But I'll need you to strip."

Starsky stepped back a little. "Wait I need to do what?"

Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please I'm not even into guys! Before we had the technology doctors would find out if someone was pregnant in a different way. I can't really explain it to someone who wouldn't really understand a word I was saying."

So Starsky did as he was told to do so Jessie began to feel and press certain areas on his body (mainly his stomach). After a little while she muttered what sounded like "I'll be damned" and told him to get his cloths on. Jessie gestured him to the couch again and told him to sit. He sat down but she just stood in front of them. There was a silence until Starsky broke it.

"Well? I am or aren't I?"

Jessie took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh yea, there is definitely something in there."

Starsky was still for a moment, but then he passed out from shock.

_A few hours later…_

Starsky rubbed his eyes and tired to figure out where he was. Once his vision cleared he saw that he was still in his apartment but it was darker outside. He sat up and shook his head.

"Man that was a crazy dream."

"You weren't dreaming Starsky." A voice said from no where.

He jumped and looked to where the voice came from. Sure enough in an apron and green blouse was Jessie. Starsky sighed. "Please tell me that I was dreaming and I only have a cold or something."

Jessie shook her head. "As I just told you it wasn't a dream, you are pregnant and that's a fact. While you were sleeping I took some of your blood and ran it over to my office. No one was there so I was able to conduct a test and I got the results."

How the hell did she get his blood? Never mind that….for now anyways. Starsky turned his body and sat back against the couch and put a hand on his face. "So you're absolutely sure that I'm pregnant?"

Jessie nodded and took a form out of her bag. "If you don't believe me here are the test results themselves."

She walked over and held the form out to Starsky. "Starsky took it and looked it over as Jessie went into his kitchen. Yep, these tests were clear as a crystal. He was pregnant, and with Hutch's child. He rubbed his temples frustrated on what to do. Like how was he going to handle work? When would he tell Hutch? Would he tell Hutch? Hutch had the right to know but Starsky was so scared. Of what he wasn't exactly sure. He sat there quarreling with himself for about a half hour or so until Jessie came out of the kitchen with two plates of food. Starsky was obviously hungry and whenever he didn't eat he was being glared at by a certain red head so he ate it in silence. About half-way through their meal Jessie piped up.

"You're lucky I was the person to find out when I did. In a few months you and your co-workers would have noticed the growth in your stomach and you would have gone to they doctor. He would have given you a blood test and your results would have been crystal clear. I don't know what they would do to you…..but frankly society can be pretty mean."

She was right. Frankly Starsky thought they would experiment on him if others found out. After all he had never heard of any human man becoming pregnant so it was only logical to think that way. "So….what am I going to do about work?"

Jessie took a sip from her cup. "I'll write you a doctor's note saying that you need to take it easy due to your health. After a few months I'll write a letter to the chief of police saying that you need an extended and paid vacation. Then we'll go to my family's vineyard upstate. Originally my aunt owns it but she'll be going away to Italy for a year or two and I told her that I would house sit for her. There are people that work on the vineyard but the crops are far from the house plus they know how to mind their own business. I don't think that I need to remind you that I'm a doctor so you won't have to worry about anything."

Starsky nodded, he remembered that she was a doctor. Besides, if she weren't a doctor she wouldn't know that he was pregnant. But something was poking at his mind, like he was wondering something. "How do I know that I can trust you? I've only known you for a few days or so."

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll take a vow if it would make you feel better. Or maybe swear on something?"

"Yea, swear on something that you won't turn around and leave me hanging."

Jessie thought for a moment. "Fine, I swear on….." she paused for a moment "I swear on the single thread of innocence that has survived all these years inside me."

Wow, that was deep. There was an awkward silence. "Uh…if that's not good enough then I could-."

"No."

Jessie blinked. "No what?"

"That's fine; it sounded like you were sincere so I'll take it."

Jessie nodded and looked at her watch. "It's really late so I think we should both go to sleep." She got up and gathered her things. "If you need anything just knock on the wall give me a shout, I have pretty good hearing so I'll be able to hear if anything's wrong." And with that she left to her own apartment.

Starsky sat there for a moment before he gathered himself up and went to his bed. He changed into his pajamas and settled himself under the sheets of his bed. Before he closed his eyes he looked over to a picture of Hutch on his night stand.

_Hutch…_

He knew that he would have to tell Hutch about this sometime, he just wasn't sure when.

"Hutsky…." Starsky whispered as he closed his eyes. "She called us Hutsky."

**Now I would like to note that JESSIE ISN'T REAL! It would be awesome if she were though, she's pretty cool. I just needed someone to help Starsky who wouldn't mind that Hutch had knocked him up and she just popped into my head! The whole Hutsky thing came up when I and my sister were discussing Starsky and Hutch and I kept on trying to think of a couple name for them. Overall I liked Hutsky the best. I don't know if there already is a couple name for them but I just call them Hutsky. Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	2. Hutch

**Wow I got reviews fast! Well…..faster than I expected. I have to admit I was a little nervous about how people would view this 'cause with my Kaito/Len mpreg people kept telling me that Len couldn't get pregnant and I was like "For the love of god Len isn't even human! He's a Vocaloid for crying out loud!" and stuff like that. I'm actually really glad that my reviewers liked it (sure there are only two so far but I was nervous so what can I say?). Now I'm writing this at six in the morning so excuse me if it sucks, I'm not really awake yet.**

Starsky woke to the sound of his alarm going off. Groggily he turned it off and sat up in bed. He rubbed his forehead and lightly tapped his face to wake himself up. But as soon as he stood up he felt dizzy and sat back down. He tried again gaining his footing but then he felt his stomach lurch. He ran for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet barfing up what was left of his dinner. He heard the click of a door but he was a little to busy to notice. Once he was done he spit into the toilet and flushed it. When he looked over he saw his neighbor Jessie standing in the door way of his bathroom with her yellow robe on and what looked like sweat pants. Starsky sighed and rested his head on the toilet seat.

"I'm guessing that I wasn't dreaming last night?"

Jessie nodded. "Yep, you also thought that you were dreaming yesterday. Over time you'll come to accept it."

She walked over and helped him up from the floor and led him to his living room. She helped him onto the couch and said that she would call in sick for him. As soon as she brought him a blanket and a pillow he settled down and fell right asleep.

_Later at the station…_

Hutch had just gotten in for work and was at his desk waiting for Starsky. They had street patrol and he couldn't really start without Starsky. Speaking of Starsky he had noticed that his partner had been acting different lately. He had become more moody and he seemed a little fatigued. He would guess that Starsk' might be sick or something and if he was than he hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. He sat there doing some paperwork until he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and was surprised by the voice over the phone.

"_Hello is this Detective Hutchison?"_

"Uh…yes?"

"_Alright your partner David won't be able to come in this morning."_

"Uh….may I ask why?"

"_Hm? Oh, he's sick."_

So Starsky was sick! Poor guy, he hoped it wasn't anything toobad. "Um, may I also ask who this is?"

There was a pause. _"I'm Starsky's doctor and he called me over here because he wasn't feeling well."_

Starsky had a female doctor? Hutch found this hard to believe. "Can I talk to Starsky ma'am?"

"_I'm afraid you can't because he's resting but I can take a message."_

"Ah…tell him to get better soon."

"_Yes sir, have a nice day." _

"Yea you too." And with that Hutch hang up the phone.

That woman did sound professional but something unknown was making Hutch paranoid, almost like he knew that Starsky just wasn't sick. Plus if Starsky were sick than he would have called in himself and not have some doctor do it for him. Hutch decided that he would visit Starsky himself after work to see if that girl was telling the truth. What can he say? He worry's about his partner!

_Back at Starsky's house…_

Starsky felt himself get shaken by an outside force causing him to wake up. He looked over and saw Jessie (now appropriately dressed) with her red frizzy hair tied back. She had a plate of food for him and urged him to eat it. Starsky didn't really argue about it, he was starving! She told him to eat slowly so that it wouldn't upset his stomach. _His stomach…_Once Jessie left to go to the kitchen Starsky laid a single hand on his stomach. There was something inside there…..something that he and Hutch made out of their love for each other. He couldn't help but think that it felt different somehow, like something had changed. It was probably just him though, I mean with the shock of finding out that you're pregnant is enough for woman but for a man? It was a little harder for Starsky to accept that he and Hutch had done the impossible. Once again Hutch came to his mind. He still wondered how Hutch would react. Would he be happy, or would he be angry? Would Hutch leave him if he found out? It didn't seem like something Hutch would do but the fear was still there. Oh god he was so nervous about telling Hutch. It was almost irrational that he felt this way but once again the impossible could happen at any minute like it did with him. When Jessie walked back in he quickly reset himself and continued eating until he was finished.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your phone?" Jessie asked.

Starsky nodded and she dialed a number. "Hello? Yea I'll need to take some time off from work. What? I'm house-sitting for my aunt and her place is upstate. Then send me the paperwork! Just have someone fill in for me! No I told you yesterday that I would call in and tell you! I know what I said and unfortunately there was a change of plans! Uh, that's my business. Just…write down the damn number!" and with that she hung up.

By the looks of it she had an argument with her boss. She leaned against the wall running a hand through her hair and mumbling something. She noticed Starsky staring at her and sighed. "Originally I was going to call in a few weeks when my aunt left for Italy. But now that I've met you, I had to change my plans. Don't worry; I don't mind it at all."

Starsky nodded slowly. "So your aunt leaves in a couple of weeks?"

She nodded. "Right-O, she'll be leaving for good ol' _Italia_ in a few weeks. Oh and I guess I should tell you that I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you at work and other places."

Starsky raised an eyebrow "Uh…why?"

Jessie shrugged. "I guess I feel that I need to make sure that you're safe and what not. I have a tendency to do stuff like that."

"But you just met me. How can be so protective of me already?"

Jessie walked over and sat on the end of the couch. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Unsure of what to say, Starsky nodded.

Jessie looked around then leaned towards him. "I have a soft spot for pregnant people."

At that Starsky blushed and tried to change the subject. "Yeah uh…um…how far am I in? You know, with…"

"Oh! Well judging by your symptoms and test results I'd say you're about a month in maybe more."

A month….he had been pregnant for a month and he didn't know it. Not much has happened in the last month really so he figured that the baby would be fine. "Do you know what the gender of the baby is?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, you don't usually find that out for another few months. And unless I can somehow smuggle you into my office without my boss or co-workers noticing we won't find out until the child is born."

So he would have to wait another eight months until he knew what the gender of the baby was. That also meant that he had eight months to decide weather to tell Hutch about the baby or not. He wanted to tell Hutch, he really did! It's just that he was so scared about how Hutch would react. Did all women struggle with this? Obviously married woman who have wanted children had no problem telling their husbands but he isn't exactly a married woman. He's a male cop with a secret boyfriend who just happened to be his partner. The whole situation seemed so messy. Jessie saw his confliction and slid over next to him.

"Hey what's wrong? And don't tell me that it's nothing because I can tell that something's troubling you." She paused for a moment. "Is it Hucth?"

Starsky jumped a little, but nodded.

"Are you scared about telling him?"

Again, Starsky nodded.

Jessie took a deep breath and sat back. "I haven't known you for that long but from what I do know hutch isn't a bad guy. And that's not just from what I hear on the streets. You see…I have this thing where I can tell if someone's a good or bad person when I see them. Not in the paper, but in person. I actually saw you two walking when I first came here and I could tell how much he loved you. If you lie to him he'll find out on his own and he'll be angry because you didn't tell him. I've seen it happen before and I don't want it to happen to you. Just tell him. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but you need to tell him sometime."

Starsky thought about that for a moment. It was more than obvious that she knew what she was talking about and he didn't deny any of it. Besides he began to think, the longer he waited to tell Hutch the harder it would be. "You're right….."

Jessie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You're right. If I don't tell him that wouldn't be right and he'd only find out on his own. I want to be able to tell him face to face. But are you sure he'll be OK with it?"

Jessie thought for a moment and shrugged. "I can't guarantee anything; he might not believe it at first. But I'm pretty sure he won't leave you over this. Sure it's nothing small but just think about how long you've known him. Do you think he would leave you in the dust?"

Starsky shook his head. "No, Hutch is a good man and that's a fact."

Jessie leaned forward and put a hand on his back. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jessie got up and answered it. When she saw who was at the door her eyes widened. "Detective Hutchison!"

Starsky's head wiped to the door way and saw Hutch walk in. "Hey Starsk', how are you feeling?"

Starsky paused thinking about what to say. He was snapped out his trance when Jessie closed the door behind him. "Uh I'm better. Look Hutch we need to talk-."

"Alright but I need to ask you something first." He looked at Jessie then back at Starsky. "She's a real doctor, right?"

Before Starsky could answer Jessie butted in. "Uh, for your information I am a doctor. If you don't believe me I can my diploma in here in thirty seconds as proof. You can also call my boss at my office-."

"Alright, alright I believe you!" hutch raised his hands in defeat. "You just looked a little young to be a doctor. How old are, twenty?"

Jessie face palmed. "I'm twenty-nine."

Both Starsky and Hutch were wondering if they heard her right. She was twenty-nine? She looked more like she was in her late teens! Jessie cleared her throat. "Anyways you did not come here to see me and ask for my age you came here to checkup on Starsky, did you not?"

Hutch looked surprised. "Uh…to put it simply yes." He turned back to Starsky. "So how have you been?"

Starsky took a deep breath. "Well, let start at the beginning. Earlier this week I woke up barfing into my toilet and when I came too Jessie was the first thing I saw. Apparently she had heard me and came over to see if anything was wrong and put me on the couch. She took my temperature and asked for my symptoms and she told me tat I didn't have the flu or anything. I guess I should tell you that Jessie is indeed a doctor and a lesbian. Well when I told her my symptoms and she gave me a box of…" Starsky trailed off.

"A box of what?" Hutch asked.

Jessie sighed and gestured for them to both sit down. She left them alone and it became awkwardly quiet.

"Hutch…"

"Yea?"

Starsky hesitated for a moment. "You love me…right?"

Why was Starsky asking him this? There was obviously something that Starsky had to tell him but he wasn't exactly sure what. "Of course I love you Starsk'. Why are you asking?"

He noticed something in Starsky's eyes. Was that…dread? It was more like a mix of dread, fear, and excitement. Hutch took Starsky's hands and looked him in the eye. "Look Starsky, you know that you can tell me anything. What's troubling you? Does it have anything to do with me?"

When he saw Starsky jump he knew the answer.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Starsky shook his head.

"Then what did I do? What happened?"

Starsky took a shaky breath. "Hutch…you know when two people…want to have a child they have sex."

Hutch blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"Well…normally it only works with a man and a woman but…"

Was Starsky saying what he thought he was saying? Hutch's eyes narrowed. "Starsky…what are you saying?"

Starsky jammed his eyes shut. "Somehow I'm pregnant with your child!"

Starsky opened his eyes and saw that Hutch had frozen in shock. He was probably running possibilities through his mind so he figured that he better explain. "Jessie took various tests and all the results said that I was pregnant. At first I didn't believe it either but it was all there and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know how this is possible but if you have any doubts about it Jessie has my blood test results on paper and its all there! Hutch can you hear me?"

Starsky waved a hand in front of Hutch's face only to be answered by Hutch falling backwards fainting.

**LOL Hutch fainted! Then again isn't that how most guys react when their girlfriends tell them that their pregnant. I've seen a lot of it in other fan fictions and the guys either faint or are frozen from shock. Oh well, it makes for an interesting plot or whatever. Well, that's how Hutch reacted! Well….for the most part anyways. Please Review!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	3. Suspicion

**Hello~ everyone~! I know some people who know some people who steal stuff….I just wanted to say that. Anyways I had to think this chapter through a little seeing how I had Hutch faint but luckily my mind tends to drift while I'm asleep. Plus I want to make this just a little funny even though it's kinda serious. Oh well, ENJOY!**

"So when you told him that you were pregnant he froze and then he fainted?" Jessie asked while she was looking down at Hutch passed out on the couch.

Starsky nodded. "Yep, is that normal?"

Jessie nodded. "Yea I guess. Most guys either faint or freeze but it looks like your partner here did both." She chuckled a little. "I should have stayed to see the look on his face! What was it like?"

"Uh…he was shocked?"

Jessie sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, we can't really leave him like this. Have you tried to wake him up?"

Starsky nodded. "Yea but he won't come to!"

"Let me try." Jessie leaned over Hutch and bent down to his face. "HEY WAKE UP!"

She was so loud it made Starsky jump a few inches up from his seat. When that didn't work Jessie tried shaking Hutch. "Hey. Hey! HEY!" she stood strait up and thought for a moment.

She looked at Starsky. "Allow me to apologize ahead of time," at first Starsky wasn't sure what she meant but then Jessie slapped Hutch across the face.

Hutch shot up from his position quite shocked. "Where am I?" He looked at Jessie. "Who are you?" he looked at Starsky and sort of relaxed. "Oh god Starsky thank god it's you. You're not going to believe this, I had a crazy dream where you-."

He was cut off by Jessie. "You weren't dreaming Hutch."

Hutch blinked and looked at Jessie. "What do you mean?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That crazy dream you had when Starsky told you that he was pregnant with your child wasn't a dream. It really happened. Besides if it were a dream I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Hutch stared at Jessie for a few moments and then looked back at Starsky. "Starsk'…is she telling the truth?"

Starsky was looking down at his hands with no distinct emotion on his face. "She's not lying."

Hutch's face turned to shock and he slumped back into the couch.

Jessie pursed her lips and looked at them both. "Hutch…if you need proof I have Dave's test results on me…if you need to them."

Hutch shook his head. "No."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Starsky would never lie to me about something like this. I know he's telling the truth."

Jessie nodded slowly as if she understood. She quietly left the room (but Starsky knew that she would be watching them). They were both silent for some time and this made Starsky nervous.

"Look Hutch I-."

He was cut off by Hutch pulling him into an embrace. At first Starsky froze from shock but he relaxed and returned the embrace. Hutch buried his face into Starsky's should as Starsky rubbed his back. Hutch couldn't help but cry. They weren't sad tears but happy tears. The person he loved was going to have _his_ child! Their child that was growing inside of Starsky and it was made through their undying love for each other. At first Hutch thought that he wouldn't be able to have children but that didn't stop him from loving Starsky. This was truly a miracle to both of them.

"You're really having a baby?" Hutch asked quietly.

He felt Starsky nod.

"How far are you in?"

"About a month or so."

They both spoke quietly as if to savor the moment. Hutch laid a hand over Starsky's stomach making Starsky jump oh so slightly. "That's where our baby is growing…right?"

Starsky nodded slowly. Hutch brought his face up to Starsky's and kissed him. Starsky returned the kiss with growing vigor. Right now at that very moment everything was perfect. Starsky had Hutch and Hutch had Starsky and the baby inside him. Through teary eyes Jessie watched them from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

_Later…_

Once again Jessie cooked for Starsky but this time she had to make extra seeing how it was more than obvious that Hutch would be staying over. She didn't really mind though…she loved to watch how Starsky and Hutch interacted with each other. It was like one of the best romance novels in the world not to mention that she was in it! What can she say…she's a helpless romantic! But there was also another reason that she was helping them, something too painful for her to talk about. She figured that Starsky or Hutch would eventually ask and then she would have to tell them why. But in all honesty she hoped that they never asked. It was just too painful for her discuss with someone. It was something that she never told anyone, not even her family or her past girlfriends. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the screams and the single shot being fired that would forever haunt her. They all ate in the living room and talked about things like work and what was going on with each other, normal stuff. At about seven Jessie let then be and went back to her apartment. Starsky was tired so they both went to bed, but they didn't sleep. They just laid there in each others arms with Hutch's hand resting over Starsky's stomach. He knew that somewhere inside Starsky that there was a child growing, a child that was both his and Starsky's. But he couldn't help but wonder…what were they going to do? They weren't going to have an abortion that's for sure. But what about when the baby was born? It was more than obvious Starsky would have to recover from child-birth but how where they going to raise the baby? Would they be even able to raise the baby? Would they have to give it up? Hutch knew that it would crush Starsky if they had to give their child away so he wanted to avoid that. But really if they did raise the child what would they tell people? If they told them they would either not believe them or…well, neither of them knew. Jessie would probably agree to watch over the child for them but Hutch wanted the baby to spend time with his "mother" and father (plus Hutch wanted to watch his child grow and go into the world with his own eyes). What would their child look like? Would they have blonde hair like his or brown hair like Starsky's? Would it be a boy or a girl? He would know how to raise a boy better but the thought of a cute little girl in their lives gave him a warm feeling in his chest. But really he didn't care if it was boy or a girl, as long as he or she is healthy and strong it'll be OK with him. He held Starsky even closer to him and took in his scent. He couldn't really describe it but it was better than anything he had ever smelled in his life (A/N: wow that was a little cheesy, sorry I just had to say that). There was also something that was bothering him, Jessie. Starsky said that they only knew each other for about a week, definitely not enough time to care or trust someone that much. He knew the reason that Starsky trusted Jessie was because she was the one who told him that he was pregnant. But it just seemed that Jessie was a little too willing to help them. She didn't seem like the person who would betray them with something like this but sometimes people turn out to be something that you don't think they'd be. So why was she helping them? She was a doctor and if a doctor discovered something like this it would bring them fame and fortune. Was she doing this for fame? It didn't seem like it. Anyone looking for fame would have run out the door the minute they had the proof. So either she wasn't doing this for fame or she was smart, really smart. And Jessie was smart, very smart. She was also very clever too. Starsky had told him about her plan up to the point to when he gave birth and that took some real brains to put together. There was just something about her that didn't seem right, that there was a hidden motive in helping them with this. He didn't want to worry Starsky about it so he decided that he would ask her when he was alone with her. He heard Starsky's slow breath and decided that he should get some sleep too.

…***bangs head against the key board* DJDFHVKD I CAN BE SUCH A DORK SOMETIMES! Yea I know I pulled the "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as he or she is healthy" line and I know it's sweet but I really wish I could have done something more original (but unfortunately I couldn't think of anything T-T) so I went with the classic. I actually introduced Starsky and Hutch to my friend ****opens up 4 nobody **(**we PM each other often) and she LOVES IT! When she told me I was literally like "YES NOW I CAN OBSESS OVER STARSKY AND HUTCH WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY SISTER!" and stuff like that. Oh and Opens4nobody if you're reading this HELLOOOO *waves*! Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	4. Discussion

**Alright I think I need to get something strait, JESSIE IS NOT A BAD GUY! There's actually an emotional reason to why she's helping Starsky and Hutch through this and it has something to do with her past. Wanna find out? Just keep reading! **

It had been a couple weeks since they all discovered Starsky's pregnancy and he was beginning to show. It wasn't so much that it would show through his cloths; it was just the slightest bump. It actually took Jessie's observant eye to catch it. Sure they were excited but there was also that worry buried deep inside them. But Jessie reassured them if it took a while for her to catch it only someone who has super vision could possibly tell in the slightest. Well, at least now they knew for a fact that Starsky was pregnant. It wasn't that Hutch doubted Starsky it was just that Starsky had found out from Jessie and there was just something about Jessie that he thought was off. Hutch tried to pretend that he didn't suspect Jessie of anything, which was actually quite easy. Jessie was a very sweet and kind woman and she could light up a room with her smile. But it seemed that lately Jessie was smiling less often, like something was bugging her. Hutch didn't really notice but Starsky could see the sudden change in her mood. At first he thought it was her period but it had been going on for more than a week and it sure didn't look like just a period. Whenever she thought that Starsky wasn't looking she was either slumping down to the ground with her face in her hands or look like was about ready to cry. He figured that he should ask what's up but he never acquired the courage until that day. He had woken up and found his apartment empty. The reason this was strange was because everyday Jessie would be up hours before him and would make him breakfast. Maybe Jessie was sick? If she was he at least had to return a favor and check to make sure she was alright. He got dressed and went next door to Jessie's apartment. He would have knocked but the door was already slightly open. Starsky's instincts kicked in and he ran in expecting to see the place trashed or Jessie hurt. But as it turned out everything was in order and Jessie was fully dressed and laying on her couch motionless. She was alive, he could tell by her chest moving up and down in a breathing motion. She didn't really look ill, but she did look pretty bad. She had dark bags under her eyes like she hadn't and there was this depressed feeling all around her. This concerned Starsky, he had never seen Jessie depressed like this. Slowly he walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said in a whisper as if not to spook her.

She didn't say anything, she just pointed across the room to a calendar handing on the wall. Today's date was circled in red and it said something. Starsky walked over to the calendar so he could see what it said. It said _DON'T FORGET_. Don't forget what? He looked back at Jessie and saw that she was clutching a picture. He walked over and knelt down again.

"May I see the picture?"

She nodded and held it out. Starsky gently took it and saw that it had Jessie and another girl in the picture. The other girl had long wavy black hair, tan skin, and piercing blue eyes. He also noticed the slight bump on her stomach. Whoever she was that girl was pregnant. He flipped the picture over and saw that it had writing on it. It said _Jessie and Andrea, forever and always. _Starsky looked at Jessie with a questioning look. Seeing that she was going to have to explain what this was all about she sat up and looked at the picture.

"Andrea was my best friend in collage. She was studying to be a teacher and I was studying to be a doctor or a nurse. It was our last year and her fiancé had gotten her pregnant. She was scared at first but I reassured her that it was alright, as long as they got married before anyone noticed they would be just fine. It was a few nights before their wedding and we went out to celebrate. I had to pick up some money so we went to the bank. But while we were there this man ran in with a gun and yelled at everyone to get on the ground. I told Andrea to get behind me but she refused to cooperate with the man. He threatened to shoot her and someone jumped on him causing everyone to panic. I grabbed her wrist running for the door but I heard a shot. I looked back just in time to..." She trailed off and began crying into her hands.

Starsky sat up on the couch with her and held close while her stroking her hair trying to comfort her. The reason why Jessie was so sad today was because this was the day her best friend was killed. Starsky knew how hard it was when a friend was shot; he had plenty times when Hutch had been injured with a bullet and it always worried Starsky like hell. But this was different; Andrea was pregnant and was shot right in front of Jessie. Now for him it wasn't so bad because he had experience but for a collage student like Jessie it was more scarring…more painful. She was right there holding her hand when it happened and they were so close to escaping.

Through sobs Jessie said. "I couldn't protect her…why couldn't I protect her! I could have helped her! Why couldn't I help her Starsky? Why?"

Starsky squeezed her slightly and quietly he said "I'm sure you did your best, plus you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save her. You were even able find a way to escape. Anyone under that much pressure would have crumpled right then and there, but you were strong and smart enough to pull yourself together." A though occurred to him. "Jessie…is this why you're helping me and Hutch?"

Jessie froze and he knew that he had the answer.

"Do you feel guilty about Andrea's death?"

Jessie gulped, but nodded.

"Are you trying to make up for her with me? Is that why you're so protective? You don't want me to end up like Andrea?"

Again, Jessie nodded. "You're not mad…are you?"

Starsky shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. I kind of understand why you would feel obliged to do this. How did Andrea's fiancé take it?"

Jessie flinched a little. "He was crushed, and then he blamed me for it. He said if I had picked up my ass a little more she would still be alive, that if I didn't take her out that night she and the baby would still be here. He also called me a stupid faggot."

Starsky shook his head in disgust. "Aw hell, it wasn't your fault that the man chose to rob that bank at that moment. Besides you tried to save her and you were able to think of a way to do it in a second when any normal person would have broken under that kind of pressure. He had no right to put all the blame on you."

Jessie sighed and wiped her eyes. "I know that, I've always known that. I just never had the courage to tell anyone about it."

"Why?"

Jessie hesitated before answering. "I didn't want anyone to think of me differently. You see...most people think of me as that happy go-lucky girl that doesn't have a scar on her back. But…"

"But that's not the case is it?"

Jessie shook her head. "Far from it." She looked at Starsky with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened, I never really wanted anyone to find out because I thought it would trouble them."

Starsky was a little taken back, but nodded. "It'll be our little secret."

Jessie smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Starsky." She pulled away from him and got up from her couch. "You must be hungry, let's go over to your place and I'll make something."

Starsky agreed and they left her apartment.

_Later…_

"So when are we going to have to leave for your aunts vineyard?" Starsky asked.

He and Jessie were both sitting on his couch with Jessie wrapped up in a book called To kill a Mockingbird. Jessie didn't respond so Starsky had to poke her to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, right. Today's Friday, right? You're only showing a little bit so people will just think that you've been putting on a little weight, which would be acceptable seeing how you've been doing deskwork."

It was true; Jessie had written the doctor's note (which wasn't that hard seeing how she was a real doctor) to Dobey down at the station saying that Starsky couldn't endorse in any extreme physical activity so he has been doing desk work for the past few weeks. It wasn't as eventful as patrol but he was grateful for it, especially with how tired he's been lately. Hutch had also been mainly doing desk work with him so Starsky didn't have to worry about Hutch getting hurt.

"So I figure we'll leave in about a month or so."

"What about Hutch?"

Jessie paused for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure. If he came with us that would arouse suspicion and that's the last thing we need. I figured that he could come and visit from time to time. I'm probably going to have to talk with him about it. Oh, not trying to be rude or anything but when are you going to tell your mother?"

Starsky choked a little when she said that. During afternoons with nothing to do Starsky and Jessie would find themselves talking about their families with each other. There wasn't much to talk about with Jessie's family seeing how she didn't know a lot of them (her fathers side of the family were originally gypsies and she didn't see much of her family unless it was at a wedding) but Starsky would bring up his mother. They never really discussed how his mother might react to Starsky being pregnant. She had always wanted grandkids but probably not in this way.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at him in an accusing way. "You never even thought about it did you?"

Starsky sighed. "I just don't know how she would react if I told her that Hutch knocked me up."

Jessie face palmed. "Well if you say it like that she'll most likely faint. You need to tell her slowly and gently, sort of like trying not to spook a rabbit or a puppy."

"I figured that much I just don't know what I'm going to say."

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I need to feed you lines?"

Starsky shook his head. "No it's just that I'm nervous."

Jessie sighed and lazily looked over the page she was on. "Everyone gets nervous when they tell their parents that their pregnant. But I guess seeing how you're a man its more complicated." She read a little in her book. "Sort of like how the case Atticus has to…err, serve in this case with this guy Tom Robinson being accused of raping a Mayella Ewell. It's complicated because Tom Robinson is black and the Ewell's are white and back in the 30's in the south a white man's word over powered a black man's word any day."

Starsky stared at her for a few seconds. "How is that going to help me?"

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know I'm still on Tom Robinson's testimony. Tch, he is _so_ innocent!"

**Yea not a lot of stuff happening here. So now you know Jessie is helping them! So what do you think? She is telling the truth I assure you of that. I think it's kinda sad how her best friend was shot in front of her (kind of) but that's my opinion. I actually came up with that whilst watching Pumpkin Scissors episode 12 I think it was? It was with that girl Cecile and her brother's friends Rick and Bruno. When Dolton was shot right in front of her she was frozen with shock and Randal actually had to move her to get her to run from the assassin. It was this whole conspiracy thing with the army and stuff like that, I can't really explain it here. Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	5. The Pitts

**OK I've got a half-hour until Starsky and Hutch is on and I'm listening to Bad∞End∞Night by Vocaloid. Life is good . I'm hoping to put in a little action here but if I don't it's 'cause I'm a little pressed for time *sweat drops*. Hehe….any who…...**

"Are you sure it's alright to go out?" Starsky asked from the back seat of Jessie's Mustang.

Jessie, not taking her eyes off the road, answered him with a carefree tone. "Oh please you're not that fat!"

Before Starsky could comment Hutch cut in. "We agreed to give Jessie a break and to treat her to dinner for helping us so much with your pregnancy."

Starsky blushed slightly. "I remember that part but the part I don't remember is the part where you two sit up front and I get stuck in the back seat."

Hutch and Jessie glanced at each other. Jessie glimpsed at Starsky in the back. "Well for the first part this is _my_ car and for the second part it's safer in the back seat so shush up and enjoy the ride."

Starsky rolled his eyes. "I get that but I'm wondering how a girl like you got her hands on a Mustang of this quality."

Jessie smiled and shook her head. "Uh…I'm a doctor Starsky, I make a pretty good salary."

Hutch chuckled earning a glare from Starsky from the back seat. Jessie laughed at them both and was about to take a turn when Hutch stopped her.

"Hey, do you mind if we go some place special?" Hutch asked.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him. "What is this place exactly?"

"_The Pitts_."

"_The Pitts_? Isn't that a bar?" Jessie asked almost as if she were deciding weather to murder someone.

Starsky leaned forward. "They serve food there too. A friend of ours runs the joint and we thought that we could stop by and chat."

Jessie glanced at Starsky. "And who might this friend be?"

"Huggy Bear."

Jessie was still for a moment before she blinked. "Pardon me?"

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, and then back at Jessie. "Huggy Bear, our friend's name is Huggy Bear."

For a moment Jessie's eyebrows raised and she shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. "And I thought that I've seen everything."

As soon as they walked in Huggy Bear greeted them with a smile. "Hutch, Starsky my man, how have you guys been?" He looked over at Jessie and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. "And who might this fine white lady be with you tonight?"

Jessie quickly took her hand away from him. "Not into guys that's for sure."

Huggy Bear let out an "oh" but quickly recovered and turned back to the boys. "How about we all sit down and have some drinks."

Hutch shook his head. "Naw were just here to eat."

"Besides…" Jessie stepped forward. "I told them to lay off the alcohol for the sake of their good health."

Huggy raised and eyebrow at her. "Are you his doctor?"

Jessie glared daggers at him and nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Huggy raised his hands. "OK OK no need to get violent here. I was just wondering."

Jessie crossed her arms. "Well they do say that curiosity killed the cat."

Huggy laughed. "Well, I don't look like a cat now do I?"

Starsky and Hutch couldn't help but chuckle at that. At first Jessie glared at them, but she smiled. "Alright I guess that was funny."

As they ate they all got caught up with each other. Jessie was able to find out that Huggy didn't know about Starsky and Hutch's relationship (but he did suspect it, which Jessie didn't blame him for) so it was more than obvious that they couldn't tell him about Starsky being pregnant with Hutch's child. Aside from the fact that he tried to hit on her in the beginning overall Jessie liked Huggy Bear. He was like that comic relief in a serious story that always kept you laughing when things were tense. He was alright…for a guy that is. One of the waitresses said that he had a call so he had to leave them be. Now Jessie could talk to them about a certain subject.

She leaned towards Starsky and whispered "So when are you going to tell your mother?"

Hutch choked on drink and Starsky froze. Starsky leaned towards Jessie. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Jessie shrugged. "You need to tell her sometime! And after the baby is born is _not_ an option!"

Hutch leaned in to their conversation. "Uh could someone update me on what's going on?"

Jessie sighed. "The other day I asked Starsky when he was going to tell his mother about you "knocking him up". Apparently he never even thought about what he would say and we kind of got into this debate about it."

Hutch looked at Starsky. "You haven't told your mother?"

Starsky raised his hands. "No, I don't know how she would react!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Well you have to tell her! She's your _mother _for crying out loud! You agree with me, right Hutch?"

Both Jessie and Starsky looked at Hutch. In all honesty Hutch felt caught in the middle. He knew whatever answer he gave he would get an ear full from one of them later. So who was worse, his pregnant lover Starsky or their lesbian ginger friend/doctor Jessie? That was a tough call. He was about to answer when a shot cut through the air. For a moment Jessie froze up and paled but in a split second she was on Starsky protecting him with her body. A man wearing a ski-mask had his gun in the air ready to fire.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" he demanded.

Everyone else did as they were told but Hitch was ready to pull out his gun. When Jessie saw him reaching for it she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw a pleading look in her eyes, almost as if she were saying "don't do this, you'll just put yourself in danger and get hurt". It was more than obvious that she was saying much more so he slowly got on the ground with everyone else. Everywhere the man went Jessie changed her position on Starsky watching his every move. She seemed like a cat trying to protect her kittens, like if he even looked at them she would pounce and rip that man apart. Hutch and Jessie as well noticed everyone looking at them. Everyone knew they were cops so they were probably wondering what they were going to do about this. Jessie shot them dirty glares but the man noticed where their glances fell. He looked at them and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Starsky and Hutch!" He pointed his gun at them making Jessie jump. "Get up, _slowly_."

They did as they were told to. They got up slowly but Jessie was still like a wall in front of Starsky.

"Now drop your weapons, I know you have them."

Hutch sighed and took out his gun. He slowly bent down and placed the gun on the ground. Using his foot he pushed it away from him and it slid towards the man. The man smiled and picked it up putting it on the bar. He walked over to them with his gun still in the air. He looked them over and his eyes fell on Jessie. He smiled he took her chin in his fingers. "And who might this lovely young lady be."

Jessie snarled at him. "I'm a friend of theirs and I'm _not _into guys!"

The man tightened his grip on her chin. "So Starsky and Hutch actually have fags for friends?"

Hutch snarled at him. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

The man looked at him for a moment before grabbing Jessie's arm and thrusting her behind him. She stumbled and fell to the floor with a look of horror. Now the man was closer to Starsky and had his gun pointed in the middle of his chest.

This caused Hutch to panic. "Please don't hurt him!"

The man looked at Hutch. "Why can't I?"

Hutch swallowed. He'll probably he get and ear full from Jessie later for this but he didn't care. "I…I can't tell you. But if you're going to hurt someone, just please let it be me and not him."

The man looked at him, back to Starsky, then back at Hutch. "Well, isn't that sweet of you. Just warms you up inside doesn't it?" His gun clicked causing Starsky to jump. "But some of us, I'm afraid, have a cold hear-."

He was cut off by Jessie running up behind him, grabbing his waist, and flipping him over her with his head being the object that broke his fall with a slam. Jessie then sat on his back pressing a gun in between his shoulder blades screaming at him to try and do something if he didn't value his life. Hutch wondered where she got the gun from when he realized that the gun she was using was _his_. He looked over to where the man put his gun on the bar and saw that it was gone. Jessie must have grabbed it while everyone was distracted. That was impressive and took some quick thinking. It was also a surprise that she had the strength to flip a grown man over her body a move like that. Seeing how the man was out cold one of the waitresses called the police. Starsky and Hutch looked at each other with shocked and relieved faces. Then Hutch took Starsky into an embrace never wanting to let go. It wasn't weird because other people were hugging each other as well. The cops arrived and took the man (who was still unconscious) away and everyone dispersed. Jessie, hutch, and Starsky didn't talk in the car. There was just the occasional sigh (usually caused by Jessie) as they drove. The only word that was spoken between all three of them was their good-bye's as Jessie went into her own apartment. Hutch had his suspicions about Jessie but now he wasn't so sure. She had risked her life to keep him and Starsky safe, she even flipped a man over herself to save Starsky and the baby. Why would anyone with a hidden motive do that? There was that expression she had when the first shot was fired and how quickly she jumped on Starsky. It was like she was remembering a horrible memory that began with a gun shot. She wasn't scared for herself, it seemed like she more scared for Starsky. She protected him like Hutch or his own mother would. He could ask Starsky if he knew anything but they were all a little shaken up from earlier so he decided that it could wait. But he knew one thing, they owed Jessie their lives and much more.

**I keep on thinking that the scene with he robber was kinda lame and that I could have done better, but again I was pressed for time. I actually had to stop typing about half way through so I could watch Starsky and Hutch (and it was indeed a very eventful episode) so I'm finishing it now at 9am on a Saturday. Seeing how I don't have school today I might be able to get another chapter in, maybe. I should also tell you that when school is out I won't be able to update as often because during the summer I live with my mom and she doesn't have a computer T-T. Sad I know but if I ever come back to my dad's house I'll jump on the computer and type it up! Review please!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	6. Mother

**YESH! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY! I've got about 40 minutes until dinner so I'll have to type fast. In this chapter Starsky gives a call to his mom to tell her that he's pregnant! How will this ensue? **

Jessie shoved the phone towards Starsky. "Call her!"

Starsky slightly pushed the phone away from himself. "What can I say? What will I say?"

Jessie pushed the phone towards him once again. "I don't know she's not my mother! Just give to her strait!"

Again, Starsky pushed the phone away from himself. "I thought you said to tell her slowly like a puppy!"

Jessie pushed the phone towards him again. "She's not my mother so you need to come up with a way to tell her!"

Starsky didn't push the phone away; instead he slammed it down on the table. "Fine I'll call her!" he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. "Happy now?"

Jessie gave a quick nod. "Yes, yes I am." And with that she went into the living room (but would be listening in no doubt about that).

The phone rang and rang until someone picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

It was Starsky's mother. "Hey Ma it's Dave, uh…do you have a minute?"

"_Oh of course I do! Do you want to talk with me about something?"_

Starsky sighed. "Yea, but I'll need you to sit down first."

There was a pause. _"Why do I need to sit down?"_

"Believe me when I say it you'd best be sitting down when I tell you this."

There was another pause. _"Alright I'm sitting down. So what do you want to tell me?"_

Starsky looked at Jessie and she nodded at him from the couch. "Well…you know how you said that you always wanted grandkids?"

There was another pause. _"Dave did you get a girl pregnant?"_

Starsky bit his lip. "Well…not exactly."

"_You didn't? Oh thank heavens, what happened?"_

Starsky swallowed hard. "Well…you remember Hutch, right?"

"_Kenneth? Oh yes, you've mentioned him plenty of times. What about him?"_

"Well…you know how only women can get pregnant?"

"_Yes…why are you bringing it up?"_

"Well…that's not really the case anymore."

There was a pause over the line. _"Dave…what are you trying to say?"_

Starsky took a deep breath. "What if I told you that somehow I was pregnant with Hutch's child?"

There was another pause. _"Well…if it were any other person I would say that was crazy. Why are you asking?"_

Starsky pursed his lips. "I wasn't really asking you Ma…I was more so…" he trailed off.

There was another long pause. _"David…are you…?"_

Starsky hesitated a little before answering. Oh well, it was now or never. "Yes, I am."

The line went silent. Oh crap did she faint? If she fainted he was going to be in some deep shit! "Ma? Ma! MA CAN YOU HEAR ME? MA!"

"_Yes I'm still here Dave." _Her voice sounded distant. _"It's that I'm trying to…wow, are you sure that you're pregnant?"_

"Yea Ma, the doctor who found out and told me, Jessie, she's here if you want to talk to her."

"_No, no, I believe you. I don't think this is something you would lie about. But I have to ask, is the reason you brought up Ken because…?" _

Starsky sighed. "Yes Ma, he's the father."

"_Oh…well he's a nice boy. Does he know?"_

"Yes, I told him."

"_How did he react?"_

"Well…he kind of fainted, but he's actually happy about it."

"_Oh that's good I suppose. Does anyone else know?"_

Starsky shook his head. "No Ma, so far only you, Jessie, and Hutch know."

"_Alright, I suppose that I can't tell anyone else about this?"_

Starsky let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not, only if heir family you know that we can trust. I really don't want this getting out."

"_That's understandable. How far are you in?"_

Starsky had to think about that for a little while. "About three months."

"_Are you showing?"_

"Only a little, but I've been doing desk work so people will just assume that I'm gaining weight."

"_What are you going to do when you begin to show even more?" _She sounded worried, which she was.

"Actually Jessie is going to take care of that."

"_May I speak to her please?"_

"Sure Ma." He turned to Jessie. "Hey Jess, my mother needs to talk to you."

Jessie nodded and jumped over the couch and took the phone. "Hello Mrs. Starsky? Yes this is Jessie. I'm just fine thank you."

As they continued to talk Starsky found it pointless to just stand there so he went back over to the couch. Jessie and his mother talked for about an hour about who knows what but it was more than obvious that the subject about his pregnancy was long forgotten by the chorus of giggles that came from the other end of the room. Starsky found himself flipping through the book that Jessie was reading, To Kill a Mockingbird. Apparently it was written in the early 60's and became a classic like Gone with the Wind. He had to admit Scout was an interesting character. She was the narrator and the way she viewed things was different from most people around her. She kind of reminded him of Jessie. Scout wasn't a lesbian or a doctor but both she and Jessie were different from most people. They tend to view things in there own way. It was funny, it seemed like Jessie and Scout were complete opposites yet he could compare them in that way. Starsky had gotten to the part were Scout had punched that kid Francis in the face for calling her dad a "nigger lover" because he was defending Tom Robinson when he finally heard the phone click. He looked up from his position on the couch to see Jessie smiling down at him with an "I told you so" look on her face.

Starsky sighed and put the book down. "Alright I admit you were right, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and I'm sorry, happy?"

Jessie smiled and sat next to him by jumping over the couch. "You should be, you're mother is a very likable woman. I was even lucky enough to be able to get her number." She held up the piece if paper with the numbers on it with a proud smile.

Starsky raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to…?"

Jessie shook her said. "No it's not like that. Besides, while you mother is truly a lovely lady, she's too old for me and she's not my type." She ruffled his hair. "So don't you worry about anything!"

Starsky shook his head and sighed. "Believe me I do."

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! *awesome dance* AWESOME! I hope you're happy too. I really hope I did well on this. I know the chapter's aren't very long but I have exams coming up. Oh and just for a fun fact I got my Hetalia Academy Girls School Uniform today! *squeals* I'm wearing it right now! Ah, the life of an anime fan. Review please!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	7. Amy

**Ugh I can't stop dancing! Right now I'm listening to caramelldanse O O** **O OAH OAH! Fruk I better get typing before I get lost in the music! I MUST GET INTO THE ZONE!**

_Starsky POV_

Starsky walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of fresh air. From here he had a perfect view of the vineyard, and it was beautiful. It was quiet; the only sounds that he could hear were the chirping of birds in the distance. It was really an amazing thing; he should take trips like this more often. Jessie walked up next to him and leaned against the railing.

"Welcome to your temporary home."

Starsky chuckled. "Seems almost like a dream vacation."

Jessie nodded. "Well technically you are on vacation. You can wait here and enjoy the view; I'll go unpack our things." And with that she walked back into the house.

Well…house was really an understatement. It was like a house but bigger and like a mansion but smaller. They were at Jessie's aunt's vineyard. Her aunt was one of the only people in her family that she actually kept in touch with after she left her family to become a doctor. Jessie had told Starsky that her aunt was more like a mother to her than her real mother had ever been. The main reason is because her aunt actually accepted and supported her even when she told them that she was a lesbian. She didn't really say much about her family except that she left them when she continued into high school. It was more than obvious that it was a touchy subject so Starsky didn't push it. But really this place was beautiful! The house was set up on a hill about a half mile away from the crops. There were three floors complete with bedrooms and bathrooms and on the bottom floor a dinning room, a kitchen, and a living room that could fit an entire family in it. The inside walls were a pleasant honey color and the outside of the house made it look like it was Greek. Apparently Jessie's aunt had a thing for ancient civilizations and had a secret collection of artifacts that she had found over the years. The reason she was going to Italy was to explore some of the ruins of the Roman Empire. She sounded like an interesting woman, just like her niece. It had taken them a couple of hours to travel here and Starsky's legs were sore from the long ride so he had decided to take a walk around the house and found this balcony on the second floor. It was right over a patio that was next to a pool and a small garden. Too bad Hutch couldn't be here, he'd love it. But Hutch had agreed to stay behind and work. Well technically we chose to. Reason being is that he had a kid on the way and if you have a kid you need money to support it. When Starsky was nine months pregnant he would take some time off and stay with them so that he could see his child being born. Starsky laid a hand on the small bulge on his stomach. It wasn't that big, but it was definitely noticeable and it would pass as gained weight. The whole concept was still strange to Starsky. Guy's couldn't get pregnant, for what he's seen his entire life only women could bear children. Then again there was always room for firsts. But the one thing that bugged him was how he would give birth to the child. He had asked Jessie but even she was stumped. She said that they would find out when he went into labor. While he was on the balcony he saw another car come into the driveway. Curious Starsky went in and found Jessie on the first floor cutting vegetables.

"Uh Jessie…someone just pulled in."

Jessie looked up. "Oh it must be Amy." She put down the knife and went to the door.

"Wait who is Amy?" Starsky asked as he followed her.

Still walking to the door Jessie answered him. "Amy is going to help me with you, she's also my girlfriend." She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Did you honestly think that I could do this on my own?"

There was a knock at the door and Jessie went to answer it but before she could Starsky grabbed her arm. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

Jessie looked at him for a second and then jerked her arm out of his grip. "If we couldn't then she wouldn't be here."

She opened the door to reveal a girl with long dark hair in a braid, tan skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing some dark jeans and a loose purple blouse tucked into her pants. She had high cheek bones and was a little small. Jessie hugged her and gave her a quick peck. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Amy smiled and hugged her back. "I am too, I'm also glad that you trusted me enough to let me help." She pulled away and looked behind Jessie at Starsky. She smiled and bowed her head slightly in a greeting. She walked past Jessie and held her hand out to him. "You must be David Starsky; I'm Amy Sons, Jessie's girlfriend." You could tell that she was trying real hard for her eyes not to fall to Starsky's stomach.

Reluctantly, Starsky shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Um…out of curiosity, how long have you known?"

Amy thought about that for a moment. "Uh…about twenty-four hours? Maybe more? Not long. Jessie told me about it and asked for my help last night on our date."

Alright, one question answered. "Can we trust you with this? I mean, how long have you two known each other?"

Jessie and Amy looked at each other, and then back at Starsky. "You're about five months in, right? I began dating Amy around the time we found out that you were pregnant."

Jessie had a girlfriend this entire time and he didn't know about it? Then again that would explain why she's been leaving a little earlier everyday. She would take care of Starsky during the day and at night she would go out with Jessie. Doing what he didn't want to know. He wondered what Hutch would think of this. Hutch…what was that blonde doing now?

_Hutch POV_

Hutch had been doing paperwork when Dobey had called him in. For what he didn't really know. If it was to get a replacement partner while Starsky was done he would have to respectfully decline. Reason being is that he works best with Starsky and he doesn't really plan on going out onto the streets any time soon. He knew that if he got hurt it would worry Starsky and he wouldn't hear the end of it from Jessie. As gentle and motherly as she was when provoked she could make a grown man who had murdered thirty people cry for his mommy. He knew that much just from that night at the Pitts when she had flipped that guy that was threatening Starsky over her body and practically crushing his skull. The man lived but he'll probably need a lot of physical therapy when he was released from the hospital (and mental therapy). Hutch sat down in one of the chairs.

"What is it Captain?" he asked politely.

"You know that Starsky took and extended vacation due to a letter from his doctor, right?"

He knew that all too well. "Well yes, is there a problem?"

Dobey shook his head. "Not really, but I noticed that he's been acting strange recently. Normally I wouldn't care that much but it has the entire station talking. Do you know what's been up with him?"

Hutch hesitated before answering. He had to be careful about what he said because the fact that Starsky's pregnant with his child might slip or Dobey will figure it out on his own. So Hutch shrugged. "Not that I know of."

It didn't look like he bought it. "Are you sure? Has someone been after him lately? Or did something happen to him or someone close to him?"

Something did happen, something huge that changed everything. But again, Hutch just shook his head. "From what I know nothing's come up. Maybe everyone's just being paranoid."

Dobey stared at him for a moment before dismissing him. Hutch closed the door behind him and slumped down in a chair. It was more than obvious that Dobey suspected something, but what? Any rational person wouldn't guess that Starsky was pregnant, that would be the last thing anyone would think. Hutch ran a rand through his hair and picked up the phone. He dialed the number that Jessie gave him for the vineyard. He waited anxiously until someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

That wasn't a voice that Hutch recognized. Maybe he had the wrong number? "Uh this is Ken Hutchison, is there a Jessie there?"

There was a pause. _"Hutchison? Oh, you must be Hutch! Jessie' will explain who I am, I'll go get her. Please wait one moment."_

He heard the phone get put down before he heard Jessie on the line. _"Hello?"_

"Jessie, who was that?" Hutch said in a more hushed voice.

"_Who was who? Oh, that was my girlfriend Amy."_

Jessie had a girlfriend? Hutch thought she spent most of her time helping him and Starsky. Well, you learn something new ever day. "Yea um…does she know?"

"_Yes she knows. Don't worry, if we couldn't trust her she wouldn't be here so relax. I asked her to come up here for a few months to help me with Starsky. Oh and speaking of Starsky, would you like to talk to him?"_

Hutch did want to talk to Starsky, he wanted to hold him close and feel where his child was growing. But that's not why he called. "Not right now. I was wondering that if anyone asked about Starsky and _you know what_, what should I tell them?"

"_Is someone suspicious?"_

"Yea, our boss Dobey. A few minutes ago he asked me if I knew what was going on with Starsky."

"_And what did you tell him?"_

"I told him that I wasn't sure."

"_How suspicious is he? Does he have an idea about Starsky's pregnancy?" _

"Not that I know of, I can't read minds. It was more like that he noticed that Starsky has been acting differently lately."

Jessie sighed in relief. _"Well, I guess that'll be fine for now. But I need you to do whatever you can to make sure that his suspicions go in the opposite direction of what's really going on. You got that?"_

"I hear you loud and clear Jessie."

"_That's good, do you want to talk to Starsky now?"_

"Yes please."

"_Alright, hold on just a minute."_

There was another pause before he heard his partner's voice. _"Hutch?"_

Hutch smiled. "Hey Starsk', how have you been?"

"_Eh, pretty good I guess. Jessie said that the baby is doing fine. I've even felt it kick a couple times."_

Hutch sat up in his chair. "Really?"

Starsky chuckled a little. _"Yea, it feels a little weird. Ya know, something moving inside of me."_

Hutch laughed lightly. "Yea I guess, I wouldn't really know all that much."

"_I wish you where here."_

Hutch sighed. "Yea so do I, but I have to work."

"_When are you coming to visit?"_

"I'll stop by this weekend. But you know that I won't be able to stay long."

"_I don't care if it's an hour or a day; as long as you're here I'm alright."_

Hutch's smiled grew and he laughed. "Yea, look sorry I wasn't able to talk to you for long but I have to go now."

"_Alright, I love you Hutch."_

"I love you too Starsky." And with that he hung up the phone. He noticed that a few people were staring at him but as soon as he looked at them they immediately went back to their business. But what did Hutch care? Let them stare, the probably already thought that he and Starsky were a couple anyways so what was the harm? Besides, he could barely hear himself speak so it was highly improbable that they even heard him. He really wished that he could feel the baby move inside Starsky; he wished that more than anything in the world. But it would have to wait for the weekend.

**Yea sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little distracted lately by my exams and turning in last minute work so I've been a little busy. Now Amy was a last minute add because of the ending I thought up a couple nights ago. Now I'm not telling you how it ends so bear with me. Review please!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	8. Dobey

**Alright now I've got about two hours until my friend comes to pick me up for our exams, so I'll have to be quick and swift.**

The phone rand and Amy picked it up. "Hello? No…this isn't her, but I can get her. Just wait one moment."

Starsky looked up from his book and watched Amy run to the kitchen to get Jessie. Just who was calling them? It was a little late and normally no one would be calling at this hour. Jessie walked into the kitchen while wiping her hands with a towel and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes I know him; he's…a friend of mine. Why do you ask?" there was a pause and Jessie's face went white. "E-Excuse me?" another pause "I see…" she swallowed "I'll be there right away. Yes, thank you. You have a nice night." She shakily put the phone down and she fell to her knees.

Starsky out of instinct put his book down and ran over to her kneeling next to her. Amy noticed this as well and ran over helping Jessie up.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Jessie shook her head. "Yea, I'm fine." Then she looked at Starsky with dread filled eyes. "Starsky…you might want to sit down for this."

Something had happened; something had definitely happened. Slowly, they all went to sit down on the couch.

"What happened? Did something happen to Hutch?" Starsky asked quietly.

Jessie looked at him and nodded slowly. "That was a call from the hospital."

Starsky swallowed a lump in his throat. All these emotions began to overflow him and it showed on his face. Jessie noticed this and took his hands in hers. "Calm down Starsky! They didn't tell me what happened so it might only be minor. Hutch isn't dead so we can go see him!"

This made Starsky calm down a little, but not all the way. He just nodded slowly causing Jessie to bite her lip. "Amy…go get Starsky something that will cover up his pregnancy and meet me in the driveway." And with that she jumped up and grabbed her car keys.

Amy found a somewhat bulky jacket that seemed to hide his bump mostly so it just looked like he was gaining a little weight. Amy helped him to the car and sat in the back with him trying to comfort him. Jessie slammed on the gas going as fast as the car could go breaking probably ever speed limit in the country. She had to slow down when she got to the city but that didn't mean she wasn't going fast. She might as well have been a cop with the way she could drive at these speeds. But Starsky didn't pay attention to anything; all he was thinking about was Hutch. Was Hutch alright? Would he live? What happened to him? What caused this to happen? Was he shot? Did he get hit by a car? Did someone stab him? He didn't know, and half of him felt like he didn't want to know. As soon as they got to the hospital Jessie ushered Amy and Starsky to walk in but she sprinted in there like hell was right at her heels. She found Hutch's room and the doctor outside it. It was a tall white man that looked to be in his fifty's or so. Just before he could leave she grabbed his shoulder.

"Doctor!"

The doctor turned and looked at her. Calmly, he slid her hand off his shoulder. "How can I help you?"

She brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. "I'm a friend of ken Hutchison. I got a call that he was here so I came down to see if he's alright. What happened to him?"

The doctor sighed and leaned towards her. "We aren't exactly sure. A witness told us that it was a hit and run."

"He was hit by a car?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

"How is he?"

The doctor's face became grim. "His vitals are fine but he hasn't woken up yet. We think that he might be in a coma but we can't say for sure until further notice."

Jessie she let out a pained sigh and nodded. "I see, thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked away. Jessie slumped down into a chair and waited for Starsky and Amy to catch up with them. It took them a couple minutes but they finally made it to where she was. When they saw the look on her face Starsky slightly panicked.

"What happened?" Starsky asked with worry practically dripping from his voice.

Jessie looked up at him. "It was a hit and run. His vitals are alright but he hasn't woken up yet. They think that he might be in a coma."

Starsky choked back a sob and slumped down onto a chair. A nurse came out of Hutch's room and saw them. "Are you friends of Mr. Hutchinson?"

Starsky's head shot up and he ran past the nurse into the room. The nurse took it as a yes and went about her business elsewhere. Amy was about to get up to follow Starsky but Jessie grabbed her arm and shook her head. So Amy sat back down and they waited together.

Starsky ran in and saw Hutch unconscious on the hospital bed. Slowly, Starsky walked over to his bed side and looked at down at him. Hutch seemed so peaceful, peaceful like someone resting for all eternity. Starsky took his hand and held it close to him and began crying.

"A hit and run…it was a goddamned hit and run. Why did it have to be you? Of all people..."

Hutch didn't answer, he just laid there motionless. Normally Starsky wouldn't be this emotional but due to his pregnancy he was getting all these weird hormones. Plus it's kind of hard to find the love of your life and the father of your child lying motionless in a hospital room.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, just anything, I want to know. I'll do anything!"

He didn't expect an answer but he felt something inside him move. The baby kicked him a little which at first made him even sadder but then it hit him. Hutch had wanted to feel the baby move. Starsky's head shot up. Of course! Why didn't he think of this sooner? Starsky looked around a little before he unzipped the bulky jacket revealing the bump he had. Slowly and gently, he laid Hutch's hand on his stomach. But for some reason the baby didn't move. He closed his eyes and waited.

_Come on kid…move for your mother and father._

Again he felt a kick. He looked at Hutch anxiously but nothing had happened. Then the baby kicked again and Hutch stirred. Starsky moved Hutch's hand so that he could feel better and the baby kicked again. This time Hutch stirred even more and his eyes fluttered. Starsky smiled and moved Hutch's hand again. This time when the baby kicked Hutch opened his eyes and he shot up. He looked around shocked until his eyes came across Starsky.

"Starsky? What are you doing…?"

His gaze fell to his hand on Starsky's stomach. He looked up at Starsky and Starsky nodded with a slight smile. Hutch leaned over and put both his hands on Starsky's stomach. Starsky could help but chuckle at Hutch's fascination with his bulge. Hutch had finally felt the baby move, and it might have saved his life! Hutch closed his eyes and let tears streak his face. Starsky moved closer letting Hutch put his forehead on his bulge. As more tears fell from Hutch's eyes Starsky held him close and rubbed circles on his back. Finally Hutch stopped and looked up at Starsky with glittering eyes. Starsky smiled and bent down and kissed kiss Hutch. Hutch kissed him back and laid a hand on where his child was growing. He was just so happy. When they heard the door open they expected it to be Jessie but instead it was a large black man, Dobey. In a panic Starsky and Hutch separated and Starsky tried to zip up his jacket (but without luck). By the look on his face Dobey had seen enough to figure out what was going on. Jessie ran in behind him and closed the door so that no one could see what was going on. Dobey looked at Hutch, then at Starsky, then at Starsky's stomach.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" He looked behind him at Jessie. "Who are you?"

Jessie sighed and held out her hand. "I am Dr. Jessie Kirkland, you must be Dobey."

Dobey stared at her for a moment before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Now could you tell me what is going on here?"

Jessie looked at Starsky and Hutch. They both nodded telling her it was alright, he was bound to find out sometime. "You see, Starsky and Hutch have been seeing each other secretly for some time. And I'm not sure how this is possible but that bulge on Starsky's stomach? Yea he's pregnant with Hutch's child."

Dobey looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "Say what?"

"It's true Captain." Starsky said.

Dobey looked back at Starsky and you could tell that he was trying really hard not to look at his stomach. "Do you have proof?"

They all looked at Dobey like it was obvious and then they looked at the bulge on Starsky's stomach. Dobey sighed and wiped some sweat off his face. "Well I'll be damned. Never in all my years have I ever thought that something like this would have happened, and if it did I thought it would be with a girl."

"You do realize that this'll have to be a secret, right?" Jessie said with a stern look.

Dobey nodded. "Yea I figured, how many people know."

Jessie thought about that for a moment. "Me, my girlfriend Amy, Hutch, obviously Starsky, you, and Starsky's mom. Those are the only people that know about Starsky from what I know."

"No one else?"

"I sure hope not."

Dobey thought for a few minutes before sighing. "Alright I won't tell anyone. But you do know what having a baby means for you two right?" he looked at Starsky and Hutch.

They both nodded, Jessie had explained it to them countless times. And they knew what they were going to do.


	9. Labor

**Nothing really much to say but I had to put some thought into this chapter 'cause for some reason I've been feeling anxious lately. No se….I don't know. Maybe it's because of all my fan fictions? Sometimes I'll find myself reading my own stories because I'm the only one who's done something like this (that I know of) and I just love it! But I would really like to see someone else's interpretation of something that I've written about….like mpreg. Oh well, I guess it just takes one author to start something. **

Starsky was now nine months pregnant. His bulge had gotten bigger and he would experience different pains each day, weather it be back pains or the baby kicking (Jessie would always tell him that it was a sign that the baby was strong). Either way it had been nine months and Hutch was coming up to stay with him and Jessie. Amy was no longer there, she had been called back to work a few weeks ago so now Jessie was on her own. It was late at night and Starsky was lying on the couch reading while Jessie gathered up her things. But as she went about their business she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching them. Actually she has had this feeling for the last couple of months, ever since they came home from the hospital when Hutch had been injured. Ever since that she had told Starsky to stay inside during the day so that no one saw him and she had been a little more protective than usual. That is also why she was going to pick up Hutch at a local bar instead of him coming here directly. Jessie had already explained the plan to Starsky. She was going to meet Hutch at a bar and they would chat for a little while so that they wouldn't look suspicious. Then at about closing time they would leave and make it look like they were going home together (technically they were going home together but he knew what she meant). Once she had gathered everything up she went over to the couch and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Alright I'm heading out now. If you need anything at all this is the number of the bar we'll be at." She handed him a slip of paper that had numbers scribbled on them.

Starsky took it and put it in his pocket. "I don't know about you but I'm a little tired. How long will you two be?"

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. I'll try not to be too long." She kissed his forehead like a mother would do to her child when she was leaving and went out the door to her car.

She got into her car and was about to start the engine when she noticed something in the darkness. She thought she had seen something move but she wasn't so sure. She looked closely but saw nothing. It was probably just a small animal or something like that. She started the engine and drove of into town.

_In town…_

Jessie drove up to the curb and saw Hutch leaning against the door of the bar. She smiled and walked out towards him while spinning her keys on her fingers. "Well if it isn't Mr. Blondie paying a visit." She said with a smile.

Hutch chuckled. "If it isn't Miss. Frizzy red-head who could even make a grown man cry."

Jessie laughed and shoved her keys in her pocket. "Why thank you. I'm flattered, really. C'mon, let's go inside."

And with that they walked into the bar.

_Meanwhile, back at the house…_

After Starsky heard Jessie's car drive away he decided that he should probably change into some sleeping cloths. When he got up he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and sat back down. It was probably just the baby kicking again. He tried to get up again but it happened again. Except this when he sat back down it continued. He crouched over and held his stomach cringing. He had never felt pain like this so it only meant one thing, the baby was coming. He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he tried to get up and go to the phone. But he heard the door open and sat back down. That must have been Jessie, she probably forgot something.

Without looking he said. "Oh thank god you're here Jessie. I'm no doctor but I think the baby's coming."

"Yes we know." Said a strange voice

Starsky wiped his head in the direction that the voice came from and saw two men standing near the door. One of them was carrying a silver suitcase of some sort. These guys looked professional, like doctors or maybe even spies. He didn't know who they were but whoever they were they scared Starsky for some reason. What the hell did they want?

"Who-Who are you guys?" Starsky asked in a shaky voice.

The two men remained expressionless. "Don't be afraid, we work for a secret organization."

That did really answer his question. "Oh yea? What do you want with me?"

The two men looked at each other, then back at Starsky. "Never in scientific history has a male human ever become pregnant. We've been monitoring you for the past few months and we had to find the right moment to collect you."

They were here for him and his child! He didn't know what they were going to do to him but he didn't want to take the chance. Starsky summoned all his willpower and sprung up running away from them. The two men chased after him but he was too fast for them. He ran up to the second floor and found one of the bedrooms and locked the door. He also pushed a shelf in front of the door in case they tried to break the door down. Exhausted Starsky collapsed on the floor and held his stomach. There was no way he could do this himself; he needed to get a hold of Jessie. Luckily there was a phone in the room. He picked it up and shakily dialed the number of the bar.

Sounding as normal as he could when someone picked up he said. "I need you to get me Jessie Volk, it's an emergency."

_Back in town…_

Jessie and Hutch were laughing about a story she had told when she saw these two strange men walk into the bar. She locked eyes with them for a quick second and she froze. There was something about them that didn't seem right. They stopped looking at her and went about their own business but she continued staring at them. Hutch noticed this and became concerned.

He poked her arm. "Hey Jessie, what's wrong."

She looked at him and shook her head as if she were trying to get her priorities strait. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

Hutch looked over to where she had been looking and saw nothing. What could she have seen that would make her freeze like that? One of the bar tenders walked up to them and tapped Jessie on the shoulder.

"Miss. Volk?"

She turned and looked at the bartender. "Yes?"

The bartender pointed over his shoulder. "There's a call for you. It's from a _David Starsky_."

Her eyes widened and she ran for the phone. Hutch watched from a distance as she grabbed the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Jessie said somewhat panicked.

There were a few pants over the line. _"Jessie, is that you?"_

It was Starsky. "Yes Starsky, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"_I…I think I'm in labor."_

Jessie almost dropped the phone and began to speak much quieter. "Oh my god, don't worry I'll be there soon so hang on."

"_Jessie…"_

"Yea Starsky?"

"_There are these guys…in the house. They say that…they're here to collect me. I think they want me and the baby."_

Jessie paled and looked around the bar for those other two men that had given her a bad feeling. Sure enough they were gone. She gulped. "Alright, where are you?"

"_I locked my self in a bedroom. I don't know what they're up to but you better come quickly, I don't know much longer I can hold out."_

Jessie nodded. "Got that." And with that's she hung up the phone. She went up to one of the waitresses and shoved some money in her hand and then ran over to Hutch. Before Hutch could say anything she was pulling him out the door. She dragged him to her car and was about to take out her keys when the two men she had seen earlier jumped them. They hit her over the head with a board of some sort and she crashed down onto the pavement. Hutch immediately pulled his gun out and tried to shot at them man but his partner grabbed Hutch and pinned him against the car. Hutch fought against the grip with all his might but he just couldn't get loose. Jessie jumped up from the pavement and punched the man who had hit her so hard he went flying into a lamppost about 20 feet away. She then jumped onto the top of the car and kicked the guy holding Hutch down in the face and he stumbled backwards. He tried to fire at her but out of no where she pulled a gun out of her pants and shot him. He fell backwards holding his shoulder and Hutch took this opportunity to jump into the car. Jessie jumped down to the passenger's side thinking she was safe but when she turned to run around the car she heard a gun fire and the bullet went through the right side of her chest puncturing her lung. She fell over gasping and put her hand against her right breast. Sure enough when she pulled her hand away there was blood, and a lot of it. But she ignored the pain and ran and jumped into the driver's side of her car. She jammed the keys into the ignition and slammed her foot on the gas and they drove away at speeds that Hutch has never even come close to. Hutch at first was shocked but then noticed the blood pouring out of Jessie's chest and how much it hurt for her to breath.

"Oh my god, Jessie are you ok?"

Jessie snarled at him. "I can live with it but what's happening to your partner is making this look like shit."

"What happened to Starsky? Is he alright?" Hutch asked worried.

Jessie shook her head wincing a little. "He's in labor and these two goons have him cornered. Ugh how could I have been so stupid?" she tried to hit the wheel but instead she gasped from the pain of her wound and coughed.

Hutch took one look at Jessie and listened to her shallow breath. There was no way she could deliver a child like this! "Look we need to get you to a hospital-."

"I DON'T GIVE A $#%! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW IS THAT STARSKY IS IN LABOR AND THE GOVERNMENT OR SHIT LIKE THAT WANTS HIM AND THE BABY!"

And with that she slammed down on the gas even harder and the car lunged forward.

_To be continued…_

**HA HA! CLIFF HANGER! Err…sort of. Le gasp! Someone is after the baby and Starsky! Well I'm really not that surprised (then again I wrote the damn story). Now I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter in today seeing how I'll be having a friend over but we'll see. Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	10. Child Birth

**Hola amigos y amigas! Como estas? Estoy bien! Today is my last exam and after this I'm home free! Well….sort of. Today after my exams I'll be going over to my mother's house so that I can watch my nephew on Saturday. I'm not sure about the rest of the weekend but we'll see. We might be ending this story today we might not be so hang in there! **

Starsky sat there rubbing his stomach trying to calm the baby down and possibly cause less pain for him. Oh god did it hurt, it hurt like hell. He knows about child birth and what a woman goes through but he never imagined it to be this painful! He knew that sitting on the ground in his current attire wouldn't do anything for him and the baby. He summoned all his strength and stood up and limped over to the bed and sat down. There was a drawer next to the bed and he rummaged through it to find a nightgown. Normally there would be NO WAY that he would ever put it on but this wasn't just any normal time and the pain was thinking for him. Slowly he slipped his shirt and pants off and slid the nightgown over his head. That felt a little better, but it wasn't a huge difference. He couldn't hear any pounding outside but he couldn't assume that the men had left. Why does the world have to be so cruel? A sharp pain hit him and all this water and blood poured out of him as he screamed.

_Meanwhile…_

Jessie swerved up to the side of the house and pulled the gun she had out of her pants. She took some bullets out (from where we will never know) and loaded it with fresh ammunition. Hutch also took his gun out and loaded it with fresh bullets; he wasn't going to take any chances with Starsky and his child at risk. They both got out the car in a rush. At first they walked slowly but then they burst out in a sprint (in which Jessie was still able to keep up with) and ran towards they door. Jessie kicked in the door and ran into the house followed closely by Hutch. When they were inside it almost seemed empty and desolate. Cautiously, Jessie made her way to the living room with her gun ready to fire. Sure enough, a man shot up and began firing at her. She dodged the bullets and relentlessly shot at him. The bullet went through his heart and he fell to the floor dead. Hutch heard the firing from the kitchen and ran in to find Jessie and the man dead. Hutch sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't have to kill him you know."

She shot him a look. "Oh, like you wouldn't?" and she walked right past him.

Hutch swallowed but he didn't answer, it was because she was right. If he had to he would have killed him. But that wasn't important right now, what was important right now was to find Starsky, wherever he was hiding. Slowly they walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. Jessie peered around the corner and saw a man standing in front of a door. Was that the room Starsky was in? She wasn't sure; they could have been trying to throw her off. She tried to focus on the man but suddenly her vision became blurred. She blinked and shook her head trying to shake it off. But unfortunately that didn't help. She felt incredibly weak and looked down at her cloths. Sure enough they were drenched in blood, and she was still bleeding. It was also becoming harder to breath and her head felt light. She was running out of time, and fast. She was the only one around here that knew of Starsky's pregnancy and how to deliver a child. Hutch could probably do it if he pulled himself together enough to do it but she doubted it. She swallowed and jumped out of the staircase and shot the man. The man fell to the floor obviously dead but they ignored that for the time being. Jessie ran over to the door that the man was guarding and pressed her ear against it. Her eyes widened and she tried to open the door.

"Starsky, its Jessie! Can you hear me? Are you able to open the door?"

Nothing happened so Jessie took that as a no. She looked at Hutch. "You might want to stand back."

Hutch stepped back unsure of what she was going to do until she kicked a hole in the wall next to the door. She punched it again so that the hole big enough for the two of them to get through. Quickly she slid herself through the wall and helped pull Hutch through it as well. What they saw made Jessie gasp and slightly panic.

"Oh damn it!" She ran over to Starsky and took his hand. "Oh god your water broke, you're going to start pushing soon." Jessie helped Starsky onto the bed and prepped up the pillows so that he could lie down. Starsky was panting and moaning as she did this, it made it seem like he was in more pain than Jessie was in. Hutch ran over to Starsky's side and took his hand.

Ina hushed voice he said "Starsky I'm here and so is Jessie, everything's going to be alright…I promise."

Starsky looked at him with heavy eyes and smiled for a brief moment before he cringed again. Jessie looking suspicious ran down to the end of the bed and spread Starsky's legs and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Hutch asked.

Jessie looked at him with wide eyes (he also couldn't help but notice how pale she was). "Looks like my guess was right, he'll be giving birth the natural way."

"How is that possible?"

Jessie shook her head. "I honestly don't know, but if you came and saw for yourself you would faint. And don't say that you won't either, I've had plenty of those in my years as a doctor to know for sure."

She ran over to the shelf that was put in front of the door and pushed it so that it was covering the hole in the wall. She then unlocked the door and ran out to the bathroom and got some water and towels. Starsky screamed and Jessie ran back in and over to the end of the bed. Hutch held onto Starsky's hand and told him everything was going to be alright. From time to time he would look at Jessie, but only to see her getting paler and weaker. How was she able to do this while she was dying? Hell how was Starsky able to do this without wanting to kill himself? It was just another thing that Hutch wouldn't understand completely. Every time Starsky screamed he knew that they were getting closer. He didn't bother to keep track of time; the only thing that existed in his world was Starsky, Jessie, and the baby that was almost here. He was broken out of his trance by the sound of a crying baby. He looked over and saw Jessie wrapping a towel around a small little baby. When he felt Starsky's hand slump he panicked but when he looked at Starsky he saw that he was still alive, just very tired. He didn't blame the poor guy, after going through that anyone would be practically dead from exhaustion. After cleaning up the child Jessie brought it over and handed it to Hutch. Carefully Hutch took the small child in his arms. The child was asleep and its face was lined with beautiful blonde hair.

"It's a girl." Jessie said in a shaky voice.

Hutch let out a small sob and held his little girl close. Words could describe how happy and relived he was. He handed the baby to Starsky and he couldn't help but stare at the little miracle. Neither of them knew what they were going to tell their family or if they were ever going to tell them. But that didn't matter at the moment. Jessie stumbled and would have fallen down if Hutch didn't catch her. She was almost white and her breathing was about as labored as you could get. She felt so limp when Hutch held her up; it was like holding a rag doll.

"Jessie we have to get you to a hospital-."

Jessie cut Hutch off by quietly shushing him. She stood up to the best of her ability and gripped his arms. "What…what are you…going to…name her?" her voice was so weak; it was truly amazing that she was still alive.

Hutch and Starsky exchanged looks; they knew what to name her. Hutch looked back at the dying girl in his arms. "Her name is Jessie, Jessie Starsky Hutchison."

Jessie let single tear streak her face. "Thank you…" she smiled at them one last time. "_Thank you_."

She gently closed her own eyes and her body became completely limp. Hutch secured his grip on her body and stared at her intently.

"Jessie?"

No answer.

"Jessie?"

No answer.

This time he shook her a little. "Jessie, can you hear me? JESSIE? JESSIE! COME ON JESSIE SPEAK TO ME!"

No answer. Hutch's face became over come with shock, then slight grief. She knew she was going to die, but she still went through with this, she still helped them to the bitter end. Gently, he placed her on the floor leaning her against the side of the bed. Even in death she was still smiling. Hutch heard Starsky gasp. His head wiped around and saw Starsky looking down at their Jessie.

Starsky looked at Hutch. "Hutch…look at this." He said in a whisper.

Slowly, Hutch leaned over and looked at their Jessie. What he saw made him gasp as well. Jessie, their little Jessie, was looking up at them with beautiful green eyes. Not only were they beautiful, but they were Jessie's! Hutch looked at Jessie's smiling and lifeless body, then back at his little Jessie. Their baby hadn't woken up until Jessie died so…does that mean? Gently, Hutch took his little Jessie in his arms and showed her to Jessie.

"Jessie…" he gulped. "I don't know if you can hear me, but here she is. The little girl you protected 'till the very end." His little Jessie looked at the other Jessie with curious eyes and he noticed it. "I just want you to know…that even in death, me and Starsky owe you big time. We promise to take good care of her Jessie; I know you'll be watching over us from heaven. I just know you will."

Hutch couldn't help but think that she smiled even more when he told her that.

_Later that night…_

The police came by and gathered up the bodies of the two men and took them away. They didn't see Starsky or the baby because they were resting in another bedroom. He called Amy and she drove up as quickly as she could. Hutch didn't show the police Jessie's body; they were going to bury her themselves. When Amy saw Jessie's body she held her close and wept. Hutch held her and Jessie all throughout the rest of the night, and it was then that he allowed himself to cry. They put Jessie's body someplace safe but Amy just continued to stare at it, her eyes rimmed with red. Hutch was tired so he left Amy and Jessie alone. He went upstairs and went into the room Starsky and the baby were in. there was a cradle in the house so their little Jessie was sleeping soundly in it. Hutch smiled and kissed his little girl on the forehead. He changed into sleeping cloths and went to lie down next to Hutch. But just before he closed his eyes he thought he saw an illusion. Before he could react he was sound asleep. That illusion, it was a girl with frizzy red hair wearing a white robe, and she was smiling down at Jessie in her cradle.

**Yea Jessie died. But at least she died with dignity! Now this isn't the end. After this chapter there will be an epilogue chapter with Jessie when she's a little over. Now I'm not telling you much, but the fact that there is another chapter on its way. Review please~!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	11. Epilogue

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Sadness T-T, but after this I plan on writing a fic where somehow Starsky and Hutch are transported to modern day Tokyo, Japan (yea it's the anime fan in me)! I promised myself that I would finish this fic before I started another one and now we're officially at the end. **

Jessie held on to her mommy's hand as they walked through the graveyard. She didn't know what they were doing there, especially on her fifth birthday. She was wearing a black dress and her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid. She would constantly ask her parents why they preferred for her to wear her hair back and at first they would be distant but then they would say something dorky like "If you have you hair in your face no one will be able to see your beautiful eyes" or something similar to that. It was sunny out so the graveyard wasn't too scary. Finally they stopped at a grave that was surrounded by fresh flowers. Jessie was able to read what was on the tombstone.

_Jessie Volk_

_Doctor, protector, friend _

'_Till the bitter end_

That was all she could read, she was still learning how to read. Whoever this woman was, she had the same name as she did. She looked up at her parents and saw that they had sad faces. They must have known this girl, whoever she was.

Jessie tugged on Starsky's sleeve. "Mommy, whose grave is this?"

Starsky looked down at her and sadly smiled. "She's Jessie, not you but another Jessie."

Jessie tilted her head. "Who was she?" She looked at Hutch. "Daddy who was she?"

Hutch let out a painful sigh. "Jessie was the doctor that helped me and your mother when he was pregnant for you. She also delivered you."

Jessie pursed her lips. "Why is she dead?"

Starsky and Hutch froze. They had tried to avoid the subject for years but they knew that eventually they would have to tell her. Jessie, the original Jessie, died for her so they felt that their little Jessie deserved to know. But there was also the thing where their daughter had her eyes. Sometimes they thought that just maybe a portion of Jessie's spirit went into their little girl. It sounded like it was complete bogus but it made sense. She didn't wake up until Jessie died from blood loss from the bullet wound in her chest. They still don't know who those men where or how they found out about Starsky's pregnancy but ever since their bodies were turned over to the police Starsky and Hutch haven't heard from them at all. When they were at work Jessie's girlfriend Amy would watch over Jessie for them until they came home. It seemed like Amy still hasn't moved on but they didn't blame her, it's hard losing someone you love. Especially with Jessie. Jessie was truly a wonderful person and a light in this world, but she was lost to the darkness of death.

"She was shot." Starsky said in a low voice.

Jessie looked up at him. "Who shot her?"

He shook his head. "We don't know. I wasn't there when it happened though, during that time I was in labor for you."

Jessie looked at Hutch. "Daddy…where you there when it happened?"

Hutch nodded. "Yea, I was. Even though she had been shot…even though she could barley breath, she still fought and delivered you. After she delivered you she died."

Jessie felt a sinking feeling in her gut. "Was it my fault that she died?"

Hutch turned and knelt down in front of Jessie. "I told her to go to a hospital and she chose not to, she wanted to deliver you first. She knew that she was going to die but she still kept fighting. She chose to die for you and me and your mother. If there was anyone to blame it would be her stubbornness."

They all laughed lightly at that. Hutch knew that if Jessie were alive right now she would kill him for him being all gloomy at his daughter's birthday. Hutch picked Jessie up and put her on his shoulder. "Now if I knew Jessie she would kill me if we didn't celebrate your birthday."

Jessie laughed and hugged her fathers head. Hutch took Starsky's hand and they walked back to the car.

_Later that night…_

Starsky tucked the covers under Jessie's chin and kissed her forehead. "Good night angel, I love you."

Jessie giggled and turned onto her side. "I love you too mommy."

Starsky smiled and got up from her bedside. Ever since Jessie was old enough to toddle they had all lived together as a family in a new apartment. Luckily for them Dobey knew about Jessie and didn't question when they went home early from work or when Hutch stayed late. Jessie had met Dobey and he found her to be a very charming and wonderful young lady, sort of like Jessie. Also ever since they had Jessie they had been taking a lot less risks on the streets. Now Starsky knew what it was like to be a cop's wife. Whenever he would go home and take care of Jessie he would always wonder when Hutch would be home. If he was even a minute late it would worry him like hell and when Hutch walked in the door he would be so relieved. Now normally couples aren't allowed to be partners but seeing how this whole thing was a secret Starsky and Hutch remained together. Starsky was about to leave her room when he heard Jessie pipe up.

"Mommy?"

Starsky looked at Jessie. "What is it Jessie?"

At first Jessie hesitated. "Um…this Jessie that you named me after…does she have frizzy red hair?"

Starsky stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh…yea, how would you know?"

Jessie shrugged. "Just a guess, tell daddy I said goodnight for me!"

Starsky nodded and closed her door. Jessie smiled and turned over to her other side and looked out her window up at the stars. Before closing her eyes she whispered "G'night guardian angel Jessie."

If you looked closely, you saw a woman with long frizzy red hair tied back wearing a white robe smiling at her. _"Good night Jessie."_

THE END

**OK now it is officially over! This is mainly an epilogue so it's like an extra chapter or whatever, Yes the original Jessie is Jessie's guardian angel. I've seen fics like that where humans become angels, and also in TV shows too like Highway to Heaven. The main reason I watch it is because it's on just before Starsky and Hutch aka the meaning to life! Anyways it was fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed the ride! **

**Until next time,**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
